Sealed Shut
by Axelrocks
Summary: All Fuu wanted to do was please Seifer, to do whatever he asked. But she didn't want him to treat her like she didn't exist. I know this summary is kind of bad
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is just something I wanted to run by you guys. This idea suddenly popped into my head one day. I want to know what you guys think. The second chapter won't be up for awhile. I want to know if anyone out there like this before I continue it, otherwise I'll just stop. So if you like it tell me, and if not thanks for reading it anyway! :)**_

_**~Axelrocks~**_

**Chapter 1**

She wanted to please him. To do whatever he asked. To make him happy. She strived in everyway to make him happy, but he never noticed it. He treated her like he treated everyone else. Like he was better than them. But she still cared for him. She cared for him a lot.

------------

"Fuu, about time you got here," said Seifer, arms crossed impatiently.

"Sorry," was all she muttered. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the anger in his face.

"Whatever." And just like that he turned his attention from her. Like she wasn't even there. Like she didn't even matter. Not to him anyway.

"Now, Rai, it seems things have quieted down around here. I think it's time for us to stir things up," said Seifer, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sounds good, y' know." Rai happily rubbed his hands eagerly together.

Fuu just stood there, waiting for her to be included, but of course it never happened. She imagined in her mind what they would say to her if they actually noticed her. If they actually thought she was capable of thought.

_"So what do you think, Fuu? What should we do?" Seifer would look at her like whatever came out of her mouth was gold._

_Rai would agree with him of course. "Yea, Fuu, it's up to you. What should we do?"_

But of course those thoughts were only in her head, and they would probably never come true.

"Come on, let's go," Seifer exclaimed and the two began running. Of course leaving Fuu behind, but by now she was use to it and she walked after them.

------------

"So what are you punks up to?" Demanded Seifer when he saw Hayner and his gang eating sea-salt ice cream.

"Uh...eating ice cream?" Hayner waved around the ice cream in his hand for emphasize. Seifer wasn't the smartest.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I know that. What else are you up to, huh? You guys are always up to something. Where's that spiky-haired kid that used to be with you?"

"Sora?" Hayner looked confused. "Um...well I think he's back at his world now, it's been a year since we last saw him."

"Hmm..." Seifer rubbed his chin in thought, then turned to Rai. "This didn't turn out like I thought."

"I guess not, y'know."

Finally Fuu joined them.

"Where have you been?" Seifer asked her, irritation was evident in his voice.

"Following you," she said.

"Well obviously not fast enough," he snapped.

The words hurt, but she didn't show it. Her face was devoid of any emotion, and she just stood there and took whatever Seifer was going to dish out at her.

But fortunately for her his focus was off her.

Olette looked over at Fuu thoughtfully. She had never really talked to the girl. True she probably wouldn't have gotten much of anything in response from her anyways. But she had noticed a brief flash of pain flicker across her face when Seifer had yelled at her.

Olette sensed that Fuu cared for Seifer and in yelling at her he caused her pain. Olette wanted to reach out for her. To let her know that there was someone that was there for her, but she knew Fuu wouldn't let anyone get so close to her.

"Olette are you coming?"  
The sound of Hayner's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" She called and ran after the two, turning to look behind her one last time and watched as Seifer and Rai run off, leaving Fuu to walk after them.

--------------

Fuu finally found Seifer and Rai in there spot, which was above the train tracks. They each had an ice cream. Of course they hadn't gotten her one. She didn't care though. She was just really hot and sweaty, ice cream wouldn't have been good for her anyways. Yeah, right.

She sighed and sat close to Seifer, not that he cared.

"Well today was a waste," said Seifer tossing the ice cream stick behind him.

"Right, y' know," Rai agreed nodding his head submissively. He was always agreeing with Seifer. He was ever the obedient dog.

"Fuu, what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

Was it her, or did he just say the magical words? She wanted to smile, but smiling wasn't her style. What was she going to say? _Think Fuu!_ But her mind came up blank. Of course this would happen to her. Nothing seemed to ever go right for her. Her life seemed to have no meaning since that day. But she didn't want to talk about it.

"You know never mind, it's time for me to go home anyway." He stood and looked at the other two. "Well see you guys tomorrow. Don't be late again, Fuu." With that he turned and began walking away.

Rai stood and walked in another direction, saying bye to Fuu as he went. But Fuu stayed. She laid flat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so quiet. But she wasn't the one to blame for it. No, it was someone else entirely.

**The reason why I called it _Sealed Shut_ is because Fuu barely talks and she want to. It's like her mouth is sealed shut. Get it? :) I just thought I'd explain the title.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well here's the 2nd chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you all will still read this! Enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 2**

"Fuu, honey, do you want some pancakes for breakfast?" asked Fuu's mother when Fuu trudged into the kitchen.

Fuu gave her a look and went and grabbed a bowl and a spoon and her favorite cereal. She had the same thing every morning. She didn't know why her mom even bothered to ask if she ever wanted anything else. Ever since that day she had set herself into a routine. Wake up, eat her cereal, go meet Seifer and say very few words in between.

Her mother then sat across from her, her plate full of pancakes. She secretly hoped that Fuu would actually eat something different today. But she knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon. "So, Fuu, how was her day yesterday?"

Fuu looked up from her bowl. "Fine."

"Oh. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing."

Her mother sighed. That was her typical answer. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her. What had happened to her talkative daughter who would tell her anything? Had someone hurt her? Was that way she was so shut up in herself. But she wouldn't tell her anything so she had no way on how she could help her.

"You know I haven't seen Seifer around here in awhile, maybe you can invite him to dinner tonight. You know like old times? He was here an awful lot, wasn't he? So how about it?"

Fuu stood up and went and dropped her bowl in the sink. "No." And she walked out of the house.

* * *

"What a surprise, Fuu, you're actually here early," said Seifer when she ran up to him. Rai wasn't even there.

"Yea." Was all she said.

"Well today seems like its going to be a hot one so we are going to the beach." Seifer said crossing his arms giving him an arrogant air.

Good thing she always kept her swimsuit on her, especially when Seifer sprang stuff on them like this.

"Sound good?" He turned to her and asked.

She nodded.

"Don't you ever say anything?" Seifer growled at her, suddenly becoming angry.

But Fuu wasn't phased, this wasn't the first time he had yelled at her like this. And she kept her mouth shut.

Seifer sighed and turned away from her. Just then Rai came running up. Fuu couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

"About time you got here?" Seifer snapped at Rai, taking out all his anger on him.

Rai jumped back. "Sorry."

"Whatever. You better have your swimsuit, because we are going swimming."

* * *

Fuu laid on her back in the sand, her eyes closed. She hadn't gone in the water and didn't plan to anytime soon. Swimming wasn't her style either. She would rather lay on the beach and get sunburned then take a step into the water.

"Hey, Fuu!" Someone called her name.

She sat up and looked around.

Seifer and Rai were too busy trying to dunk each other so it wasn't any one of them who had called her name.

Just then someone sat by her. She turned and was surprised to see Olette sitting there. She looked around and saw that Pence and Hayner were no where in sight. So what was she doing here?

"What?" She asked.

Olette smiled. "What's up?"

Why did she care? She had never tried to talk to her before. Was she planning something?

"What do you want?" She surprised herself when she said that. That was the longest sentence she had said in a long time.

Olette seemed taken aback too. "Nothing, I just thought that maybe we could talk. You know girl to girl. Maybe we can go shopping together or something."

What? Did she all of a sudden think they were best friends? She didn't think that Olette even liked her. What was this really all about?

"Fuu!" Someone called her name. Seifer. He didn't sound too happy either. She glared and got up and walked to where Seifer was standing still in the water.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

She looked down. "Nothing."

"That's not what it looked like to me. Don't you realize that she is the enemy!"

Her head shot up. "Why?" She asked boldly.

"You know why! I don't want to see you talking to her ever again!" He shouted then stomped back through the water.

Fuu sighed and walked back to her spot where she was before. Olette was long gone. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked that someone would actually wanted to talk to her. Someone that actually cared on what she had to say.

* * *

The sun was setting and both Rai and Seifer both decided that they had enough swimming.

"Come on, Fuu!" Seifer called. "We are going to get some ice cream."

Her head jerked up. They were actually including her this time. She quickly put her clothes on over swimsuit and all but ran after them.

Seifer hadn't bothered to put a shirt back on and Fuu couldn't help but look at his body. He had such a nice body. He looked over at her and she quickly looked away feeling her face warm up. What would he had said to her if he had caught her staring?

* * *

"Man, it's getting hard to think of stuff for us to do," said Seifer licking at his ice cream.

"I don't know, y'know," Rai said licking his sticky fingers.

"Maybe we can go to that old mansion," said Fuu softly.

"What?" Rai and Seifer said at the same time. They were surprised they she had actually said something.

"What did you say, Fuu?" Seifer asked.

Fuu looked away. "Nothing." And she put all her focus on her sea-salt ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know I have not updated this in over a year and there's no excuse for that. But recently I have gained some inspiration and I WILL finish this story! So i hope that I still have some faithful readers and I made this chapter longer than usual so hopefully it makes up for the wait somewhat. So I hope you all enjoy this I worked hard on it! ;)**

**~Axelrocks~**

_**Chapter 3**_

**-Flashback-**

"Hey, my mom said you can come over for dinner if you want," said a girl about sixteen years old. She had short silver hair and one red eye that was visible.

"Really?" said a boy about the same age as the girl. He had blonde hair, mostly covered by a black cap and a scar ran across the bridge of his nose.

"Yea, I told her your mom was working late tonight and you wouldn't be able to have a decent meal." The girl smiled. "She made your favorite. Spaghetti!"

"Fuu," The boy smiled. "I love your mom."

"And she loves you. Now come on before it gets cold."

The pair ran towards the house.

"So did you hear about that new boy, Rai?"

**-End Flashback-**

Why couldn't things be back to how they were? Often Fuu had found herself thinking about the past. Why couldn't she be like she had been back then? So carefree, so… talkative.

She angrily shook her head. No, none of that was possible. Not now, and she didn't even know if ever. But she had no one to blame but herself for what happened? If she had gone about the situation differently maybe things would have been different. Maybe she wouldn't be like how she was now. Maybe Siefer would…

"Yo, Fuu, you're actually here early. Surprise, surprise."

She jumped slightly at the surprise of hearing his voice slice through her thoughts. She had figured to come to their usual meeting spot early today, being on the wrong end of Seifer's tempers sucked. In fact, she hated it.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Rai to get here and then we can talk about what we can do today."

She didn't even know why they 'discussed' anything. Whatever Seifer wanted to do that day was what they did. They didn't have a choice, well Rai didn't anyway. She never said what she had wanted to do and chose to remain silent. Like always.

"So, Fuu, any suggestions at what to do today? I got nothing." He turned and looked at her.

And in that look she was startled to find that he actually cared about what she had to say, it was like old times once again.

But instead of saying what she wished to do she only shook her head.

He sighed and shook his head somewhat sadly. "You know, Fuu," he looked at her once again. "I miss the good old days." He placed a hand on her arm. "I miss-"

Suddenly his phone rang, cutting him off.

Fuu wanted to grab the phone out of his hand and throw it against the wall. What was he about to say? What did he miss? Her?

He removed his hand from her shoulder and answered the phone with a slightly irritated, "Hello." He wasn't happy about the interruption either and that almost made her want to smile.

Almost.

"What do you mean you're sick? You were perfectly fine yesterday!" Seifer growled angrily into the phone. "Well you better get better soon!" And he snapped the phone shut.

"Who?" she asked, curious.

He sighed. "That was Rai. He says he's 'sick'." He placed air quotes around sick.

Fuu knew it was probably true. Rai would have never risked Seifer being angry at him if it wasn't true.

"Well, Fuu," said Seifer looking at her once again with a slight smile. "Looks like it's just you and me."

_Just like old times._

* * *

She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Seifer and her alone together? They hadn't hung out just the two of them since that day.

Was this going to be awkward? Most likely. Especially if she choose to keep her mouth sealed shut like she always did.

"So now what?" Seifer asked.

She quirked her eyebrow as if to say, "You're really asking me that?"

He sighed, took off his cap and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. She read guilt in face and slowly the band that kept her from speaking slowly began to loosen.

He placed his cap back on, much to Fuu's disappointment. She liked him better without it.

He looked back up at her and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "How about we go explore the old mansion? We haven't been there in awhile."

He was right. They hadn't been there in years, not since before Rai came to town.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

"Um…okay then. Let's go." and he turned and began walking in the direction of the old mansion.

Fuu was not far behind.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Seifer said when they reached the iron gates of the old mansion.

They had to only fight off one stray heartless in the woods. They mostly ventured out of the shadows at night and even then there was very few at all.

"Here," she agreed with him and still kept up with her one-word sentences.

She had mixed feelings about this. Once she stepped through these gates she would be stepping back into her past. True, they would be happy memories but she still wasn't sure if she was ready for them.

Before she could dwell on it any further Seifer called to her.

"Fuu," he said already at the front doors of the mansion. "Are you coming?"

He sounded like the old Seifer not he always demanding and angry one that he had turned into over the past years. But she didn't want to try her luck with his change of mood and hurried up to him.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. And together they took a deep breath and stepped through the massive doors.

* * *

She took a good look around and noticed that absolutely nothing had changed since she had last stepped foot in there. There was still the two staircases that led to the second floor and there was still the two doorways on the sides of the giant room they were in now. One was still being blocked my numerous heavy objects. Her and Siefer head never been able to move any of it. And the other doorway led to the room with the smashed table inside.

Seifer looked over her ,smiling. "Does this bring back memories?"

She nodded.

He then walked over to the staircase to the left. "Remember when we would each pick a staircase and have races to see who could get the top the fastest? I would always win."

He was right. He always did. No matter how hard she tried he would always beat her. But he would never gloat or laugh at her. Instead he would tell her that there would be one day she would finally beat him. Her gut wrenched at those memories and she once again longed for those times again.

Seifer was watching her, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement that yes she did remember.

She only nodded once again.

He sighed, somewhat sadly and then made his up the stairs.

Fuu followed. But instead of taking Seifer's staircase she walked to the right and climbed it. All the while she remembered the numerous times she had run up and down the very same stairs so many years ago.

* * *

Seifer now leaned over the railing and looked over the large room they were in. He missed this place. There had been so many good memories here and all of them were Fuu.

Oh how he missed her!

True, they had spent everyday together but she had changed. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Even Rai knew they were something different about her. She hadn't been the same since that day.

That day. He wished he could forget it, but no matter how hard he tried he knew he couldn't. Why had he been so stupid?

"Now what?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He hadn't heard her walk up to him.

"Um..." he said. "We could explore these rooms."

She nodded again and his guilt continued to grow.

She led the way and walked into the room to the left. They called this room 'The White Room' because everything was white. The walls, floor, table and chairs. He remembered a couple years ago they had brought there lunch here and each sat on opposite ends of the long table. They had acted like they owned the mansion and called each other 'Master Seifer' and 'Mistress Fuu'.

He couldn't help but smile at that memory. He also remembered telling her that when he got older he was going to buy the old mansion and he would let her live with him. Then they would be able to go on adventures everyday. He had never told anyone this, but that was still his dream. One day he would own this place and maybe Fuu could...

That was why whenever they got sea-salt ice cream or anything he would make Rai or Fuu pay for it. He was trying to save up his money and he had a long way to go.

He winced at the memory of how he treated his friends, especially Fuu. he was always yelling at her and leaving her behind. She didn't deserve that.

He needed to make things right by her, but he didn't know where to start. And every time he thought about it he remembered that day and grew angry at himself and then he would lash out at her.

He wanted to change. He really did! But things hadn't been the same since his mother died a year and a half ago.

He was taken out of his thoughts when someone tapped him gently on the shoulder. He looked down at Fuu.

He saw concern in her eye, but all she asked was, "Next?"

* * *

They walked into what they always guessed was the library with its numerous book shelves and books. Just then another memory came to him and he turned towards Fuu.

"Remember when we were twelve and I was spending the night, because my mom was working late again, and we decided that we would sneak out later that night and finally go and visit this place." He laughed at the memory. "Well, your mom found out and she said if we did sneak out she would ground us both for a week. She grounded me like I was her own son."

Fuu longed to say. "You were like a son to her. You were always over. You were my best friend, we did everything together." But she kept her mouth shut like always. Instead she looked outside and noticed that it was getting dark. If they didn't leave soon they were risking some run-ins with some heartless.

She pointed to the window and said, "Late.'

Seifer looked out the window as well and sighed. "I guess it is." He did not want to leave this place. Not now anyway. But they had to. "Come on, let's go."

And together they left the place that held and brought so many good memories to the both of them.

* * *

Seifer walked Fuu to her house. Something he hadn't done in a long time. The trip was silent but he didn't expect anything different. And in the silence he remained in his thoughts. Was this how they would always be? Would she forever remain silent and would he forever long for the friendship they once had? He hoped not. He needed to do something about it, but he didn't know what.

He wanted the old Fuu back.

They reached her house and Fuu walked up to the front door and was about to disappear inside when Seifer stopped her.

"Wait, Fuu," he said.

She turned towards him, waiting.

He sighed and continued. "I know you probably won't believe me when I saw this." He looked straight in her eye. "But I miss you, Fuu and I wish things could go back to how they use too."

She looked at him for a long moment and it almost seemed like she was struggling with herself to say something. But she didn't. Instead she turned away from him, walked in her house and shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Yet again it has been another year since I have updated! Time sure does fly! Thanks to BeachChic1313 and her recent review I have found some inspiration for this story. I will finish this! I promise this time and I promise that it will not be another year before I update again. At the most it will be another month. I started writing this a few days ago and I was surprised how it got away from me.**_

_**This whole chapter is set in Seifer's past, so I hope whoever is still reading this enjoys it and I will update soon!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When he was only ten, his father decided that he no longer wanted a family.

So, one day he just packed up his bags and left; not once had he stopped to say goodbye to his son and only-child. Seifer didn't even think he looked back when he walked to the cab idling in front of their house for the past five minutes.

To this day, he had no idea why his father had left. Their family had been a happy one, or so he thought. Maybe at that age he had chosen to ignore the fighting behind closed doors, the broken dishes and the sound of someone coming in late almost every night, stumbling and falling against the hall to the master bedroom.

He used to think that it had been his fault; he had made his father leave. He hadn't been the perfect son.

Those thoughts left him when he had meet Fuu at the age of twelve.

She had just moved to Twilight Town from the country and had seemed nice enough. He hadn't had very many friends, except Hayner, and figured that he could start over with this girl.

She didn't know him, didn't know that his father had left him and his mother two years ago. To her, he was just Seifer.

They had become fast friends and quickly became almost inseparable.

Fuu was a talkative girl around him, but shy and quiet around everyone else. She listened to him and after a year of knowing each other, he had finally told her about his father.

She had been exactly what he had needed, telling him that it wasn't his fault and that his father was a bastard for leaving him and his family.

He had then asked about her father; only ever have seeing her mother around town. Her eyes saddened a little and she had told him that he had died when she was five.

It was his turn to comfort her them.

* * *

He hardly ever saw his mother, except maybe for a few minutes over the weekend. She worked in the morning to late evening as a waitress at a local restaurant and then during the night she was a bartender at the bar down the street. It hadn't been easy since his father had left and money was tight. She was always tired and sore but at least she was providing for her son.

Therefore, he spent almost every waking moment with Fuu. Her mother was fast becoming a second mother to him. He spent many a night at her house, his mother afraid to leave him alone whenever she had to work later than usual.

He didn't minded though, it meant that he got to spend more time with his best friend.

Hayner hadn't minded that Seifer spent all of his time with Fuu. He had realized that she was good for him and he had found some new friends of his own. They were still close though and hung out often.

He didn't think he could have been happier in those five years. However, it seemed that all good things always came to an end.

His had to end tragically.

His mother had been sick for a week, stayed home, and slept in her bed. It didn't seem like anything serious and after two days of looking after her, she had ordered Seifer to go and hang out with his friends.

"It's just the flu, honey." Her voice sounded weaker than usual. "I can take care of myself, now why don't you go out and have some fun."

He had argued with her of course, but in the end, she had won. So, he had hung out with Fuu, sometimes inviting the new kid Rai with them.

He preferred to have Fuu all to himself, though. He couldn't explain it, but for the past few months, he had started feeling funny around her. Like his stomach would suddenly have butterflies whenever she laughed or smiled at him. Thinking he was sick, he had confided in Hayner who only laughed at him.

Irritated, he finally went to his mother and she gently cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Oh, sweetie, you like her!"

He huffed. "Of course, I like her, mom! She's my best friend." It seemed his own mother didn't even have an answer for him.

"No, honey, not like that." She laughed, gently. "You _like _like her."

Suddenly it all became clear to him.

Over the years, he had started to develop feelings for Fuu. Now that he thought of it, it really wasn't a surprise. He had spent every waking moment with her.

Now to tell her.

He needed Hayner.

* * *

His mother had been sick for a week when Hayner had asked if he had wanted to go to the movies. Seifer had agreed quickly, thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him about Fuu.

The movie was good. Well, he probably would have thought it was good if he had paid any attention to it. He was slightly distracted with thoughts about Fuu and he didn't know how to broach the subject with Hayner.

"So, dude," Hayner stopped walking and faced him. "When are you going to ask Fuu out?"

"What?" He asked in complete shock.

"Oh, come on, man!" Hayner laughed. "You're always with her and just because I don't hang out with you as much doesn't mean I don't notice the way you look at her."

Seifer felt his face grew hot.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that tonight." he admitted. "How do I bring it up to her, without making a fool of myself?"

"Hell, if I know!" He smirked. "I've never asked a girl out before."

Seifer punched him in the arm. "Well, you're no help!" He smirked back at him, to let him know he wasn't really angry with him.

"Sorry, man!" Hayner shrugged.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I should head back now anyway. My mom's still sick and I gotta see if she needs anything."

"She's still sick?" Hayner looked worried. "Have you called a doctor?"

"I wanted too, but she keeps insisting that it's just the flu and she'd be just fine."

"I think you should get the doctor, Seifer, something could be seriously wrong with her. It's not normal to have the flu this long."

"I told her that if she didn't get better tomorrow, I was going to get Dr. Gray. I think she's just worried about the doctor bill, but I have some money saved up. I'll pay it if I have too,"

Hayner nodded. "If you need help just let me know. I'm here for you, bro."

* * *

They reached Seifer's house only moments later and they immediately noticed how dark it was. It was late though, so they weren't too bothered by it.

Seifer said bye to Hayner and walked into his home.

Immediately something didn't seem right. Panicked, he raced up the stairs and into his mother's room.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his mother was sleeping, peacefully.

His brow wrinkled in confusion when he saw something dark staining the corner of her mouth and on the side of the bed.

On closer, inspection he noticed that the bottom of the bucket, that sat beside the bed, seemed to have some sort of dark liquid on the bottom of it.

He turned on the light and jumped back in horror.

Blood.

His mother had been throwing up blood. How long had that been going on?

"Mom?" He shook her, hoping to wake her so he could take her to the hospital. But she didn't move

"Mom!" He shook her harder, voice now frantic.

Oh, God. No!

He reached for his phone and called 911, hoping that somehow they would get here in time to save her.

Deep down, though, he knew it was too late. His mother was dead.

* * *

They found him by her bed, curled into a sobbing ball. They had no words for him as they gently lifted his mother's body onto a gurney and zipped her up in a black bag. They knew about the father that had left him years before.

Now, his mother was gone, as well.

He was all alone.

* * *

_**Pretty sad, huh?**_

_**So... thoughts? Suggestions?**_


End file.
